Upholding Pride
by dbzfangirl4897
Summary: Ammara is a full-blooded Saiyan warrior born on Planet Vegeta. When Nappa accuses her of stealing food and beats her, two other Saiyans, Kakarot and Riditz enter the fray to save her. But what happens when she encounters King Vegeta after a healing tank rest! Find out in this fanfiction! All rights go to Akira Toriyama. I only own my O.C. Ammara.
1. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Prologue: A second chance/span /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"CRACK! I coughed up blood as a fist made hard contact against my ribs. My assailant, a bald man with a mustache, grabbed me by the front of my shirt. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""Who do you think you ARE?!" he asked in a husky voice. "You think you can teal from ME and get away with it?!" He punched me again in my ribs. I felt a snap, and I knew that he'd broken them. "You low- class piece of TRASH!" he yelled angrily as he punched my ribs again. I coughed up more blood, and my vision began to get blurry. "I take you in when no one else wanted you…! And you repay me by stealing FOOD?!" he said angrily. "P-please…!" I said through my sobs. "H-have mercy!" The man smirked. "You idiot!" he said. "When are you gonna learn that Saiyans NEVER show mercy!" He picked me up and lifted me right up to his face. It was faint, but I was faint, but I could smell liquor on the man's breath. I closed my eyes as I braced myself for another of the man's blows. "Nappa! What do you think you're doing?!" a male voice said angrily. I opened my eye and turned my head in the direction of the voice. I saw two black-haired men. The taller one (I think he was the one who shouted at Nappa) had long hair that fell below his waist, and the shorter one had a cowlick that showed two tufts of spikes on the sides. "Ah! Raditz! Kakarot!" Nappa said. "What brings you here?" "Don't play dumb!" Raditz yelled angrily. "Yeah!" Kakarot added. "We SAW you beating up that child!" Nappa smirked. "So what if I was?!" he slurred. "She stole from me, so I thought I'd-!" "Take matters into your own hands?!" Raditz interrupted, his voice full of anger. "Yes! I was only giving the little BRAT what was coming to her!" Nappa retorted. "You could've KILLED her, Nappa!" Kakarot yelled furiously. "And King Vegeta wouldn't be pleased at all with you if he found out that you caused the death of a young child!" "A SAIYAN child, no less," Raditz added. Nappa scoffed. "If you want her…" he said, "THEN TAKE HER!" Then Nappa threw my body at Kakarot and Raditz. Raditz dodged my body and walked up to Nappa, and Kakarot caught me before I could hit the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I…I THINK so." I said, wiping the blood off of my mouth. "I..! I WON'T FORGET THIS!" Nappa yelled. Then, Nappa flew away, clutching his side. Raditz walked up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I…I think so," I said. "Th-thank you." "Now why did you steal from Nappa?" Kakarot asked. "I DIDN'T!" I said angrily. "Nappa TOLD me I could come and get food from him ANYTIME I was HUNGRY! Then he comes home drunk and-!" Raditz held up a hand and interrupted me. "Hold it…How did you KNOW that Nappa was DRUNK?!" he asked. "I could smell it on his breath," I replied. "And after he saw that I had, he chased me out of his house, accuses me of stealing from him, and beats me." Raditz and Kakarot looked at me with empathy. "That's just…TERRIBLE," Kakarot said, clenching his fists. "How could Nappa DO such a thing?!" Raditz asked. "Easy," I said. "He don't give a damn about me!" Suddenly I shook all over and turned as white as chalk. "Hey are you okay?" Kakarot asked. All of a sudden, I coughed up a bunch of blood. I fell to my knees, weakened by my earlier injuries. "Let's get her to the rejuvenation tank!"Kakarot said, picking me up and putting me on his back. "Hold it, Kakarot!" Raditz said. "We'll have to ask permission from King Vegeta first! You know that HE makes all of the decisions on when to use the healing tanks!" Kakarot growled. "Fine," he said. I groaned. "You okay back there, kid?" Kakarot asked. "I…will be…" I said. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"What/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"am/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"I/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"thinking/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"?! I thought. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"I'm slowly but surely losing my strength…I…don't think…that I'll...make it.../span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"! I groaned and closed my eyes. "C'mon kid…! Stay with us…!" Raditz said. "Tell me…What's your name?" I snapped my eyes open, trying to stay awake. "I'm…I'm Ammara," I said. "And how old are you?" Kakarot added. "I…I'm 13 years old," I replied. "Anything else useful?" Raditz asked. "I'm a…full-blooded…Saiyan…with a…power level…of…1,900…" I replied. Raditz kept me awake by asking more questions, until we finally reached the palace. "We request an audience with King Vegeta," Raditz said. "One moment please," the guard said. "We don't have that long!" Kakarot protested. "She could DIE!" "What my little brother MEANS to say," Raditz said. "Is that we have a badly wounded Saiyan who could DIE at any second. So could you PLEASE take us to the king?" The guard looked over at me. "How bad is she?" he asked. "Pretty bad off," Kakarot said. I groaned and winced in pain, which convinced the guard. "Alright, follow me," he said. Raditz winked at Kakarot as tears ran down my face. We were walked down the hallway into a large room. Raditz and Kakarot bowed, but I couldn't see who they were bowing to. I assumed it was that "King Vegeta" person they spoke of earlier. "Raditz…Kakarot…What brings you here?" King Vegeta asked. "Sir…We have a favor to ask of you," Raditz explained. "Go on…" King Vegeta said. "There's this girl we found," Kakarot explained. "I will have NO STRAYS on MY planet!" King Vegeta yelled angrily. "No sir! It's not like that!" Kakarot protested. "She's not from a different planet! She's 100% pure-blooded Saiyan!" I heard King Vegeta's footsteps as he walked up to me. I groaned as the pain came back again. "What's the matter with her?" King Vegeta asked Raditz. "She had a run-in with Nappa, who accused her of stealing food,' Raditz replied. "She ran because she was scared of what Nappa would do…And when he caught up with her…He beat her." King Vegeta lifted my face up to his. "What's your name, girl?" he asked. "A…Ammara," I replied, loud enough for him to hear me. "I'm…13…years old." King Vegeta turned my face to the left and saw the bruises on the right side of my face. He did the same with the left side. "Any other injuries, Ammara?" he asked. "Br…broken…Augh! Broken…ribs," I said wincing in pain. Then, I coughed up blood once again, showing King Vegeta the proof. "That settles it…Get her to the healing tanks, immediately!" he commanded to one of the guards./spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" He…He HELPED me/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;", I thought./spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" I'm…grateful…to have…a…a second…chance…at life…/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" Then, I blacked out./span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Chapter 1: A new life/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"I opened my eyes to find myself floating in a bluish-green liquid. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"Wh-where AM I?/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. I looked around and found my clothes on the table next to me. I gasped, looked down at my body and, sure enough, I was naked. I wanted to cover myself up, but since there were several monitor wires attached to my arms, I couldn't. I watched as King Vegeta walked up to my tank. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"No telling what dirty thoughts are going through HIS mind/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;", I thought. King Vegeta talked to the lizard-looking doctor next to him. I watched as he threw my clothes away. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"No!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought angrily. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"What is he doing?!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;""Calm down, child,"/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" King Vegeta's voice said in my mind. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;""Those clothes were old and tattered...I'm just having the doctors get you new clothes."/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I sighed with relief as I knew that I wouldn't be walking around naked. I watched as the doctor came back in with a pink gown and white boots with golden tips. I heard a beeping noise, and I watched as the liquid slowly began to drain. The glass door slid open and I took the mask off of my face. I slipped the gown over my body, put the underwear on under it, and slipped on the white boots. "How're you feeling?" King Vegeta asked. "Fine." I replied. "A lot better than I did yesterday…Thank you." King Vegeta nodded in reply and walked out into the hallway, motioning for me to follow him. I walked out the door behind him, and caught up with him in the hallway. "You never told me this yesterday," King Vegeta said. "Where are your parents?" I gasped and hung my head. "My…My mom's dead," I replied. "I don't even KNOW my father…So basically, I'm an orphan…Nobody wants me." King Vegeta looked at me, confused. "Then where do you stay?" he asked. "I move from place .But I usually sleep outside," I replied. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"Why is he ASKING me this?/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. "Any other relatives that are still ALIVE?" King Vegeta asked. "No sir," I said. "Not as far as I know." King Vegeta sighed, then smiled. "Well…Until we find out if there are any relatives of yours that are still alive…" he said. "Why don't you come live with us?" "Us?" I asked, confused. "Me, my wife, and my two sons," King Vegeta replied. "So what do you say?" I gasped. Even though my parents never TOLD me about it, I KNEW what a great honor it would be for me to live with the King of Saiyans. I smiled and nodded. "I'd LOVE to," I said. "Then you'll need this," king Vegeta replied. He handed me a suit of armor with the family Vegeta-Sai on it. I slipped it over my head, and smiled. Little did I know what challenges were ahead of me…All I knew was, I was starting my life anew as part of the Vegeta-Sai family./span/p 


	3. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Chapter 2:Meeting the family./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"King Vegeta walked me down the hall, showing me the many rooms in the palace. "And this is the dining hall," King Vegeta replied. King Vegeta opened the doors and I gasped. "WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" I said. "Has to be…If it's going to hold all of the Saiyans," King Vegeta explained. I gasped. "ALL of the Saiyans eat here?!" I asked. King Vegeta nodded. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"Wow!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. "So when do we eat?" I asked. "I'm STARVING so badly, I could eat a four-course meal and have SECONDS afterwards!" King Vegeta chuckled at my comment as a buzzer rang out. I covered my ears until it finally stopped. "OW! What WAS that?!" I said. "The dinner buzzer," King Vegeta replied. "It means that you can finally eat. It also lets the Saiyans who are training know. Likewise, the Saiyans who live outside of the palace." I was shocked. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"No wonder it's so loud!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. "The royal family goes inside first," King Vegeta explained. "So my sons and wife should be arriving shortly." /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"I wonder what they're like,/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. Then the door behind us slid open, and three Saiyans stepped out. The tallest of the three was a woman with curly black hair, and a round, friendly face. Holding her hand was a boy about my age, with short, spiky black hair, with dark black eyes. Next to him was a boy with black hair that stood on end like a candle on end like a candle on a flame, and the same black eyes as the woman and the other boy. The two boys were sweating and bleeding. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"Guess they were in a fight,/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. "That wasn't fair, Vegeta!" the younger boy complained. "What wasn't?" the boy named Vegeta replied, smirking. "The fact that I kicked your ass?!" "Vegeta!" the woman scolded. "Watch your language around your little brother!" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"I'm guessing she's his mother,/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. "Tarble," the woman said gently. "Your brother won the fight fair and square…You should accept that and train HARDER if you want to beat him. Do you boys understand?" "Yes mom," Vegeta and Tarble replied in unison. "Good," the woman replied. "This better NOT happen again!" Then the woman turned her attention to me. "Why hello there!" she said sweetly. "What's your name, honey?" I cringed. I HATED being called "honey"! "Ammara," I replied, smiling. "What's yours?" The woman smiled. "I'm Saira," She replied. "And these are my sons. My eldest son Vegeta, and my youngest son, Tarble." I gasped as I saw that Saira, Vegeta, and Tarble were wearing the same armor as me. "Are…Are YOU from the Vegeta-Sai family too?" I asked. Saira chuckled. "Why yes," she replied, smiling. "Considering the fact that King Vegeta is my HUSBAND." I gasped and looked over at King Vegeta. "She's your WIFE?!" I replied. King Vegeta nodded, and walked over to Saira. "So my dear…How was the boys' training session?" he said. "They both gave it their all," Saira replied. "But in the end, Vegeta beat Tarble." I looked over at Vegeta, who smirked. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"I won't mess with him,/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"He's SCARY!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" "Good job, Vegeta," King Vegeta replied. "Thank you, father," Vegeta said. "Tarble," King Vegeta said. "You've GOT to be more focused in training!" "I'm trying" Tarble said. "Well do better than TRY! You're MY son! So ACT like it!" King Vegeta yelled. Tears filled Tarble's eyes and, without saying another word to his father, Tarble ran away, crying as he did so. My eyes narrowed. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"That's NO WAY to treat a child!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought angrily. I turned to follow Tarble, but Vegeta's hand grabbed my wrist. "Let him go," Vegeta said, once his parents were out of earshot. "He ISN'T worth the trouble." Tears filled my could Vegeta say that about his OWN brother?! "Poor Tarble," I said. "Hmph! He may BE my brother…" Vegeta said. "But he's too SOFT!" I groaned. "Yeah, but-!" "But WHAT?!" Vegeta asked. "He's STILL your BROTHER, Vegeta-kun!" I protested. "Shouldn't you be going after him?!" Vegeta smirked. "Don't trouble your pretty little head about HIM!.." he said. "My little brother may be soft-headed and a crybaby…But he's STILL a SAIYAN… He'll get over our father's words." I smiled a little, knowing Vegeta was right. "Oh and one more thing…" Vegeta added. "Huh?" I watched as a fist lodged into my stomach. I coughed and fell to my knees. "Don't EVER call me 'Kun again!" Vegeta replied. "Also, why don't you go back to wherever the hell you came from?! You aren't worthy to be in the house as me! Or in the same FAMILY as me, for that matter!" Then Vegeta walked into the dining room, laughing as he did so. I stood up and followed Vegeta inside. I grabbed my food and looked for a place to sit. Just when it seemed that I'd never find anywhere…"Heeey! Ammara! Over here!" I gasped. I KNEW that voice! Sure enough, I turned and saw Kakarot waving me over to his table. "Hey Kakarot!" I said, smiling. "Wow! Cool armor!" Kakarot said. "Isn't that the crest of the Vegeta-Sai" Raditz asked. I nodded. "As of today, I'm currently living in the Vegeta-Sai household," I replied. Raditz and Kakarot gasped. "T-that's a high honor for ANY Saiyan!" Kakarot said. "Yeah…But so far…I HATE it!" I said. "Why?" Raditz asked. "I called Prince Vegeta 'Vegeta-Kun', and he punched me and told me never to call him that again," I replied. "Did ya hit him back?!" Kakarot asked. I shook my head. "Nope…I just took it." "Aww! But why NOT?!" Kakarot whined. "It's not your business." I replied, annoyed by Kakarot's questions. "Aww! C'mon! You know you can tell me ANYTHING, right?" Kakarot said. "I SAID NO, NOW DROP IT!" I yelled furiously. "Aww! But-!" Kakarot protested. "Kakarot…It isn't nice to probe in someone else's business like that," a male voice said. I turned and saw a man with hair EXACTLY like Kakarot's, green-and-black Saiyan armor, and an X-shaped Scar on his left cheek. "I'm Bardock-San, Raditz and Kakarot's father." I gasped. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"Father?!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought in shock. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"But he looks YOUNGER than Raditz and Kakarot!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" "I'm Ammara," I replied. "It's nice to meet you, Bardock-sama." I bowed and Bardock-San smiled. "I appreciate your respect," he said calmly. "But I'm not high enough in class to be called 'Sama'. So just stick to 'San', okay?" I nodded. "Are you a low-class soldier too?" I asked. Bardock nodded. "How'd you know?" he asked. "My mother was too," I said. "From what I've heard, anyway." "Ammara!" King Vegeta called. "Coming!" I replied. "See you guys tomorrow!" Bardock, Kakarot, and Raditz waved goodbye to me. I smiled and did the same as I ran to King Vegeta. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"I'm sure Vegeta didn't mean what he said earlier,/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I thought. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"I bet deep down, he's HAPPY to have me here! Even though he won't admit it!/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" I smiled and walked out of the dining Hall./span/p 


End file.
